the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Destination (2009) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = August 23, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Hunt Wynorski |dull_machete: = Jonathan Groves |profanity = Yes}} Overview College student Nick O'Bannon visits the McKinley Speedway with his girlfriend Lori Milligan and their friends Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham. While watching the race, Nick has a premonition of a horrible car accident that sends debris into the stands, causing the stadium to collapse. When Nick panics, a fight breaks out and several people leave the stadium, including Lori, Hunt, Janet, security guard George Lanter, mechanic Andy Kewzer, his girlfriend Nadia Monroy, racist tow truck driver Carter Daniels, and mother Samantha Lane. As Nadia berates the group, a stray tire flies out of the stadium and decapitates her. Several days after the accident, Carter tries to set a fire on George's lawn for preventing him from saving his wife, but a chain reaction causes him to be dragged down the street on fire before his tow truck explodes. The next day, Samantha is leaving the beauty salon when a rock propelled by a lawn mower is shot through her eye, killing her. After reading about the events in the newspaper and the past disasters that parallel to the speedway's, Nick becomes convinced that Death is after them. Hunt and Janet don't believe them, but they manage to convince George to help. The group visits the mechanic shop to warn Andy, but he is killed when a CO2 tank launches him through a chain link fence. After receiving a premonition involving water, Nick tries to warn Hunt, who has gone to a country club pool. At the same time, George and Lori try to find Janet, who becomes trapped in a malfunctioning car wash, and they narrowly manage to save her. Hunt drops his lucky coin in the water after accidentally turning the pool's drain on. When he dives in, he is sucked down to the drain, where the increasing suction eventually sucks his organs through the drain pipe. Afterward, George admits that he tried to commit suicide several times, but all attempts have failed. Nick believes saving Janet must have ruined Death's plan and the group celebrates. Four days later, Nick begins to see more omens and remembers asking cowboy Jonathan Groves to switch seats prior to the accident, meaning he is next. Nick and George track Jonathan down at a hospital, where he remained in traction recovering from the accident. They witness him being crushed by an overflowing bathtub that falls through the ceiling. As they leave, George is suddenly hit by a speeding ambulance and Nick realizes that Lori and Janet are still in danger. He tracks them down at a mall cinema and convinces Lori to leave, but Janet refuses and is fatally injured by flying debris when a chain reaction causes the screen to explode. A multitude of explosions race Nick and Lori through the mall until they are trapped on a malfunctioning escalator, Lori is dragged into the gears and killed. This turns out to be another premonition, but George is killed by the ambulance before Nick can warn him. At the mall, Lori begins seeing omens as well. Having failed in his premonition, Nick runs back to the mall to stop the explosion before it occurs. He is pinned to a wall by a nail gun but manages to stop the fire before it spreads to several combustible barrels, saving everyone. Two weeks later, Nick notices a loose scaffold prop while heading into a café and warns a construction worker about it before going inside. While talking with Lori and Janet, he starts to see more omens and alludes to the theory that the chain of events since the speedway disaster were meant to lead them to where they needed to be for Death to strike. Just as he realizes this the scaffold outside collapses, causing a truck to swerve and crash into the coffee shop, killing all three of them. Janet is crushed under the tires, Lori is decapitated by the impact, and Nick is propelled into a wall, dislocating his jaw. Deaths # 51 McKinley Speedway Victims: Various, mostly crushed like cartoons - 11 mins in # Nadia Monroy: Fuckin splattered by a flying tire - 11 mins in # Racist Carter: Lit on fire & head blown off in explosion - 21 mins in # Samantha Lane: Stone shot through right eye - 29 mins in # Andy Kewzer: Cross diced by a metal fence - 38 mins in # Hunt Wynorski: Disemboweled by a pool pump in 3D - 50 mins in # Jonathan Groves: Crushed by hospital bathtub - 59 mins in # George Lanter: Hit by ambulance in cheap imitation kill - 1 hr 9 mins in # Janet Cunningham: Run over by semi truck - 1 hr 16 mins in # Lori Miligan: Hit by semi truck - 1 hr 16 mins in # Nick O' Bannon: Hit by semi truck - 1 hr 16 mins in Primo Premonition * Lori Miligan: Crushed between escalator gear Trivia * James stated that this is one of the worst films ever to be covered on the channel. Category:Kill Counts